People Make Mistakes
by Sorry-excuse-for-a-writer
Summary: This is my first fanfic... I rated it PG13, because,well, Im sorta making this up as I go and so far I dont know what's gonna be in it, but I am positive that nothing to extreme will be in my story. This is a Ash/Misty Romance. Happy Reading :)
1. Learn from mistakes

Disclaimer: Hmm...needless to say, I dont own this show , or any characters within it. Im not that creative....  
  
  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic ever and I decided to make it a Ash and Misty romance, although it will come in later chapters... So any ways, go  
  
easy on me... I never really put my thoughts on paper before now... I always had ideas, just not the patience to make an actual story, but I will  
  
try really hard to continue this one through... I just need encouragement.. =)  
  
People Make Mistakes  
  
By: Sorry_excuse_for_a_writer_Im_much_better_at_drawing  
  
  
  
It was one of those hot sunny afternoons. You know the kind, your shirt sticks to your back, and little sweat drops make their way down your face. Everyone is always grumpy on these sort of days, I mean, its expected , isn't it? I suppose this is where our story begins. That hot sunny afternoon. Of course, when your grumpy, its easy for little fights to break out, it's only natural. I mean would you be in a very good mood? Be a tad bit on the snippy side wouldn't you? I thought so... so you can't really blame the two of them arguing can you? What two? Well of course, I could only be possibly talking about Ash and Misty. Like I said....  
  
It was one of those hot sunny afternoons. Of course, it seemed without fail, that the trio were yet again lost in some unknown forest. Ash thought that he knew the way, but only ended up leading them to a dead end, well, there are no dead ends in forests , are there? So I guess you could say that they came to a cliff. It was beautiful, you could see all of the forest from there, and if you looked really hard you could just make out a city on the far right of the trees.  
  
" Well, Ash, I must say that that brilliant mind of yours has taken us yet again to the point were we can officially say we're lost." Misty retorted. Of course, she said it rudely and intended it as an insult to our poor pokemon master.  
  
" I agree with Misty on this one Ash. I thought you said you knew where you were going." Stated Brock.  
  
" Ash always says he knows where he is, and its the same place everytime, absolutely nowhere."  
  
"Well, when your both done talking about me, which by the way, I do know where we are, thank you very much, I would like to eat lunch." Ash replied angrily. He was getting tired of their complaining. Every new adventure , only meant a new argument.  
  
Misty sat down with togepi in her arms, while Brock set out for some fire wood to cook lunch over. Ash sat next to Misty, Pikachu lying on the ground near a rock on the edge. They looked out over the horizon, admiring the view.  
  
" Its great out here isnt it Myst?" Ash asked , still looking at the trees.  
  
"Sure is," Misty looked to her right and sheilded her eyes from the sun, so she could see better, " Hey, look Ash, over there, there's a city."  
  
"Of course there is, I told you I knew where we were." Ash said, not bothering to follow Misty's gaze. Misty just looked at him, She couldn't believe that.  
  
"Ash, no affence or anything, but the last time you said you knew where we were going, we ended up in a desert for a week."  
  
That seemed to catch Ash's attention enough to look over at Misty. "What's that suppose to mean? We weren't lost, I knew perfectly well where we were heading." Ash answered matter of factly. " You know, you hold on to the one time I got us lost, and hold it against me for the rest of my life Myst, jeez , when are you gonna get over it?"  
  
"That's not what I was implying Ash," Misty defended. " I only meant, that you dont always know where your going and you shouldn't act so cocky all the time. I mean, you make it sound like you know everything , ' I know where we're going' ' dont worry, we're not lost' blah blah blah."  
  
"Oh, so now Im cocky also? Wow, you know it's a good thing your here Myst, or I dont think I could control my ego, what with me being so cocky and all." Ash retorted. He stood up. " I dont want to talk about this any more Myst. Lets just stop before you say something else to insult me." Ash walked away toward where Brock had gone off to collect wood. Misty stood up too.  
  
"What do you mean , before I say something else to insult you? Look, Im just saying that you have gotten us lost before, so dont act like you've never done it before, that's all."  
  
Ash stopped where he was and turned to face Misty. " Do I ever rub it in your face how you screw up all the time? Hmm? No! Every one makes mistakes Myst. That's only human. When you win a battle, you don't see me telling you how all the other matches you ever fought in you lost do I? Of course I dont. I congradulate you on your job well done."  
  
Misty casted her head down, she kept her eyes on the sleeping pikachu, rather than looking at Ash. " Your right Ash, your absolutely right. I shouldn't have been so rude to you before. I mean, you said you knew where we were, and instead of believing you, I only thought about all the times you did get us lost. People do make mistakes, and you learn from them."  
  
Misty looked up at Ash. " Im sorry, I guess its just this weather. I m not use to it so hot , ya know? It just makes me a little grumpy, that's all."  
  
" Its ok Myst. Lets just go help Brock with the fire wood so we can finally eat and head out to the city. We can make it tonight if we hurry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After lunch, which by the way(and needless to say) Brock did a splendid job of, they headed out , following the path down the sloping cliff. The whole time down Ash noticed that Misty was unusually quiet. He walked up to her to enquire that she was ok.  
  
" Hey Myst, you alright?"  
  
Misty looked up startled. She had been in deep thought. " Yah, of course Im fine, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Oh...you were just...kinda quiet."  
  
"What , so now I cant have a quiet time to myself with out being interegated?"  
  
Ash just walked away and fell into step with Brock. Misty continued to think about the conversation she had earlier with Ash. People made mistakes. ::Well Im gonna learn from my mistakes and start over.:: Misty thought....She would leave that night, she finally decided.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Ash went down to the dining area and found Brock already there enjoying a , what looked like, a delicious breakfast. Ash immediately sat down next to him and began digging in. After eating as much as he could, and Misty still not down yet, he thought he'd go up and see if she was up .  
  
"Im just gonna go see if Misty plans on eating , k Brock?" Ash said as he stood up.  
  
"Yah, sure, that sounds fine, we'll be leaving in about an hour, so tell her to hurry if she does decide to eat."  
  
"I will" With that said, Ash left the dining room and walked upstairs to Misty's room. When he got there he knocked on the door. Nobody answered. Thinking that she was still probably asleep, Ash openned the door to her room and quietly walked in. He always got a kick out of screaming in her ear when she over slept.  
  
With that greatly enjoyed event in his mind, he quickly tip-toed to her bedside and leaned over, taking in a deep breath and prepared to scream... only ... there was no ear to scream in. Just a note. Ash exhaled and picked up the letter. Reading it quietly , before his eyes widened and he rushed down stairs to show Brock.  
  
When he finally found Brock, who was flirting with a very disinterested blonde, he showed him the note. Brock began to read :  
  
Dear Ash,  
  
I was thinking about that conversation we had yesterday, and ...you were right.  
  
People often find themselves in places that they wished they could change.  
  
Well, I may not be able to change what has happened, but I can definitely  
  
learn from my mistakes.  
  
So that's why I decided that maybe fighting isn't all its cracked up to be. I mean  
  
I understand , that for you , it is as important as life it's self, but for me, I just  
  
dont think I want to do that for the rest of my life. So I hope you can understand  
  
when I say, I want to live life to the fullest. You know, feel the rush, and fighting  
  
just isn't the same as it use to be.  
  
Tell Brock that Ill miss him and that Im sorry that I didnt say goodbye face to face  
  
but it would have been just too hard, and I wouldnt have been able to leave and  
  
fulfill my dreams if I had stayed a little longer. And tell Pikachu that I expect him  
  
to keep you in line, now that I wont be there.  
  
And to you Ash, Thanks for helping me find my way. Good luck to you, I know  
  
that one day you will be the greatest pokemon master. Dont give up on your  
  
dreams. You'll always be my friend, and maybe we'll meet again.  
  
Misty  
  
Brock looked shocked, then he looked at Ash. "Just what did you say to her to make her wanna go and do this?"  
  
Ash didnt say anything, he just took the letter from Brock and stared at it. "She didnt even tell us where she was going"  
  
Unknowing to either Ash or Brock, it would be a whole five years till that fatefull day came , when they would meet again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiya!! What did ya think? Hmmm...well ya know... ya can tell me by ... you know....replying and all... I would greatly appreciate it... Please... I can handle it.... I'll try and update soon... dont worry, I wont make you review to read the next chapter.... I dont think that that's very fair, not everyone reviews to stories... so anyway...ya know... the button is just down there... yup... right under this message... 


	2. Starting over

Disclaimer: Hmm... needless to say, I dont own this show, or any characters within it. I'm not that creative...  
  
A/N: I just thought I should clear a few things up , before you continue onto the story....Ok.. I forgot to mention that this is a A/U fic. Just incase they seemed out of character, that was why. Also, Ash and Misty are both 14 years old in the first chapter.  
  
Also, I suppose I should explain just what this story is about, since my summary wasn't to clear :D Ok...This story is about after Ash becomes Pokemon Master, he's somewhat famous from this. Any way, this is I guess you would say, the college years. Its when Ash and Misty go to college. Hopefully it wont be too boring. I'll be sure to add some twists to give it flavor. If you have any suggestions for my story, feel free to tell me about them and if I use them, I'll be sure to give you credit. Ok...I think thats everything.Oh... and I decided to make Brock married...I'm sorry to all those Brock fans out there.....I guess that disinterested blonde wasnt so disinterested after all...heheh...k  
  
And also, (I know, alotta also's) I just want to thank everyone that reviewed, because of you I decided to write another chapter so soon.  
  
Just incase you havent figured it out yet, this (~*~*~*~*~...) means that its either a different time of day or different day all together.  
  
( :: ) - those are ppls thoughts.  
  
Chapter two:  
  
"Awww..." Mrs. Ketchum sniffled "my little Ash is all grown up and on his way to college" She threw her arms around Ash, smothering the poor now 19 year old boy. Well, man.  
  
"Mooomm" Ash whined. "Come on! Your embarrassing me."  
  
"Oh please, " Mrs.Ketchum replied, although she did let go of her only son. That thought only brought tears. " You'll be leaving in a few hours, and you can't even give your mother a hug." She began to sob, " I...may...n-n- never ...s-see you again!!!"  
  
Why did mom's always over react? Ash swore right then that when his children went off to college, he would never cry like this, or get this emotional.  
  
"Mom, " Ash began" you'll see me again. I'll come home for the holidays, and I promise to write and call every chance I get." Mrs. Ketchum suddenly turned to a more threating posture. "Well, I should hope so!! Now give me a hug." She openned her arms, and glared toward her little baby expectantly.  
  
Ash sighed and relunctantly gave his mother a hug. CLICK.  
  
"Ha ha ha...Kodak moment!!" Brock appeared out of nowhere, holding a camera.  
  
"Brock!" Ash walked up to him and gave him a quick hug. "Long time no see! How long has it been? three, four months now?"  
  
Brock smiled, "Too long to remember... I just wanted to see you off." "Yah, thanks for offering to drive me down there." Ash said, before leaning in and whispering so only Brock could hear. "I dont think I would have lasted long, with mom in the car"  
  
Brock chuckled. "Hey!! That reminds me!! I have great news!" Brock's grin reached from ear to ear.  
  
"What is it Brock?" Mrs. Ketchum inquired , joining the conversation.  
  
" Well, we're gonna have a baby!!! I'm gonna be a dad!!" Brock shouted, raising his arms in the air. Brock rushed to tell the story. " Lily went to the doctor's yesterday, and she's pregnant! Isnt this wonderful?"  
  
"Oh!! Brock honey, that's terrific!! Your going to be a great father!" Mrs. Ketchum congradulated , hugging Brock.  
  
"Having to much fun at night are we Brock?" Ash grinned evily and elbowed Brock in the ribs.  
  
"Ash!!" Mrs. Ketchum reprimanded.  
  
Brock only laughed before replying. " Dont worry Ash, Im sure some day, I'll get the chance to say the same to you"  
  
Ash's grin faltered, and Mrs. Ketchum smiled. "Well now , Ash? Are you finished packing?" "Yah, just have to load it up in the car"  
  
"Well get to it mister , or you'll be late for your first day." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes again, and Ash quickly went to load the car so he wouldnt have to witness the display of affection from his mother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ride up to Jefferson College was nothing exciting, Ash and Brock just went on and on about how things were going and what they planned on doing in the future.  
  
When they got to the college, Ash couldn't have been more excited. There were thousands of kids his age just walking around. The new freshmen were getting to know the grounds , while the ones who had been there for atleast a year were just talking and joking around. Ash grabbed a few of his bags while Brock helped carry the rest. They made their way to Ash's new dorm. He was one of the few lucky who got a single. After placeing his bags in his room, they decided to go have a look around.  
  
When they made their way to the door, they were immediately bombarded by girls. They crowded around Ash like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Brocked laughed and leaned over toward Ash. "Looks like I'll be saying those words sooner then I thought."  
  
Ash turned crimson. He didnt even know these girls and already they were feeling him up. After struggleing for quite some time, Brock and Ash finally got rid of the girls and quickly headed down the hall. Dorm doors were openned everywhere and people were gathered in small groups in the hall talking excitedly about the upcoming year. As Ash and Brock continued walking, they came to a rather large group of people and had to squeeze their way through. When most of them saw who it was that was pushing them, they started gathering in flocks around Ash again. :: Geez:: Ash thought as he tried in vain to get through the ever growing crowd of people. :: What is up with these people?::  
  
"Hey!! Stop shoving me!!" Ash heard a female voice yell from beside him. He looked over and saw a tall girl standing next to him getting squished by all the girls. She had orange red hair and beautiful cerulean eyes. Ash knew her from somewhere. He had met her before. But...who was she?  
  
"Myst? Is that you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry, I know its short and all, but I thought that was a kinda good place to leave it... dont worry, Im havin fun with this story and will update again soon. And I just wanted to let you know that I realize that I misspell quite a few words and names , so dont give me a too hard of time for that. Any way, please review and tell me what ya think . I really like reviews!!! 


End file.
